Don't hold your breath
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Marissa hears the song "Don't hold your breath" by Nicole Scherzinger. The one person that pops into her mind: Who else? It doesn't matter that he's gone. He left a huge hole in her heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sammy Keyes. :( or the song**

_Narrators POV_

It was a cool Saturday evening when Marissa decided to go shopping. She wanted to go to the mall and just walk. Why? She didn't know but she felt the urge to go walk around the mall. So she did. And that's where our little story begins.

_Marissa's POV_

I was walking to the mall when I saw a guy that looked exactly like HIM. The one guy I liked for most of my middle school life. HIM. As I was close to the mall, I ran the rest of the way. Anything to get away from him and all those bad memories. Thanks to being best friends with Sammy for years and playing softball, I made it without panting too much. _Why did I run? Why do I care whether he saw me or not? Why do I care whether that was him or not?_

This was too much. I entered the closest store: a furnishing store. I ran into the gardening area; thankfully it was getting colder in this area and no one would be buying gardening supplies. I looked around, waiting for my breaths to slow down. As I was taking a deep breath, I heard a song on the radio. It was called "Don't hold your breath" by Nicole Scherzinger.

_I was under your spell for such a long time_

_Couldn't break the chains_

_You played with my heart_

_Tore me apart with all your lies and games_

_I know, I was under his spell and all, but don't you have that special someone who can get you to do ANYTHING? _Sammy told me to get rid of him because I was wrapped around his finger but did I listen? Now look at me. Note to self: If there is someone who can get you to do absolutely ANYTHING, get rid of them before it's too late. _He was with Heather, but he kept me there if Heather was missing. _I was his back-up!

_It took all the strength I had_

_But I crawled up on my feet again_

_Now you're trying to lure me back_

_But no, those days are gone, my friend_

_Yeah, I'm on my feet again but considering what happend earlier, I'm too unstable. _I went for Billy; Cool, cute and verrryyy funny. But Danny; hot, popular and every girls dream guy. Except for Sammy, but she loved Casey.

_I loved you so much_

_That I thought someday that you could change_

_But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

_Well, the part about changing was true._ I hoped he would change, under my influence so he would be madly in love with me, but that was just a fairytale. A dream. It would never be true.

_I was worried about you but you never cared about me none_

_You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone_

_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough_

_You are always jealous over such crazy stuff_

I saw for sure that he could kill someone. Jealous? Maybe because I got a boyfriend that focused all my attention on Billy and left Danny without an admirer. Nothing I gave was good, but Heather was just fine.

_Move on, don't look back_

_I jumped off a train, running off the tracks_

_Your day's gone, face the facts_

_A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black_

_I'll try not to look back. But he was a bad movie. The worst kind. Those ones without a plot, all the actors ugly, and takes place in a graveyard. TERRIBLE._

_You can't touch me now, there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me, boy, I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back, don't hold your breath_

You're gone. Never coming back. Go to other girls, but I'm not coming back. Never again. But just wait for me. Unlike this song, I'd like you to hold your breath until I come back. But keep in mind, I'm never coming back.

_Goodbye._

¿¡

_Narrators POV_

Well, our story of realization has come to an end. What has been happening to our Sammy at this point?

**Please review if you want me to continue this story with what's going on with Sammy and Casey at this point in their lives.**

**P.S. They're seniors in high school at this point.**

**Review!**


End file.
